


Gatboss Week '19

by Vamprnce



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Airports, Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Best Friends, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Detention, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Reunions, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swimming, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamprnce/pseuds/Vamprnce
Summary: Avengernerdone on Tumblr started a gatboss week on there (check it out if you haven't) so here's a bunch of fics for the themes!I'll most likely not post everyday but I will update when I can. Additional tags and characters etc will be added when necessary.Edit: I ran out of motivation and hit a block so day 6 and 7 won't be completed and I'm calling this finished





	1. Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Hottest/Coldest Day in Stilwater

"God, I think I'm fuckin' dying." Chris complains, airing out his tank top to cool himself from the torturous heat.

It wasn't any news that this was the hottest summer of the year in Stilwater, the temperature clocking at a nasty 96 degrees Fahrenheit. Being a summer baby didn't bother the Boss, he loved summer but today he didn't like it so much.

"Shit, I know. The fuck we standin' outside for?" Johnny complained with him, the heat seemed to make him more agitated then usual. "Well, first off, the air conditioning broke. Secondly, I thought going outside was better then melting inside, apparently I was fuckin' wrong." Chris laughs through his nose shaking his head. Johnny and him were standing outside the Purgatory near a wall where it was much more shady, Boss crouching down beside Johnny. "How 'bout we, I don't know, go to one of your cribs with AC so we don't die from heat stroke?" Johnny said, looking down at Chris.

"Sounds good." Chris said standing up, he starting to pull off the damped with sweat tank top over his head, after taking off his baseball cap. Johnny's brows raised, he couldn't help looking down at his body. It's full of old scars and tattoos, some healed burn scars peak out on his right side plus that old stab wound under the ribs. Looking at his stomach he seen the black ink of the Third Street Saints tattoo across it, rippling muscles of flexing abs laid under it. Johnny started feeling even more hot just looking at him, somehow that's even possible even in this heat. He darted his eyes away looking at some random buildings across from him, the dark shades helping him conceal his wandering eyes.

One thing Johnny didn't know is Boss knew he was checking him out, making him smirk and chuckle at himself. He knew Johnny would never admit he did, though Boss wouldn't bring it up either. This has been going on for awhile now, this some type of game of where each other would look at each other way too long -- sometimes knowing and not knowing. Also being way too close to one another than usual, at times even daring to touch the other. It was a sly game, Boss thought how funny and obvious Johnny acts around him. He wonders if he's as obvious to him, too. But sadly, this is just a game between them. Nothing serious has happened yet and neither are sure if they're truly ready for that.

"Alright, let's go." Boss say, putting a hand on Johnny's shoulder and walking towards his Vortex parked in the parking lot out front. Boss opened the driver's side door and slid in, Johnny got in the passengers side right after. Boss automatically blasting the AC in the car, they sat there for a few minutes before starting to drive off. Driving around they both were trying to decide which crib to head to, Boss eventually started driving down south. It took less than a few minutes for him to get completely distracted all together, riding down the road he swerved to the left, right into the Freckle Bitch's parking lot and drove into the drive thru.

"What're you doing?" Johnny asked.

"Stopping for milkshakes real quick, you want one?" Chris replied, rolling up to the speaker to order.

"Not really."

"Ah, whatever you say." Chris just shrugs, ordering a large chocolate milkshake. Driving up to the window and paying and receiving the shake, they just started driving around aimlessly around the Barrio's. Sipping on the shake while driving, he reached out him arm towards Johnny shaking the cup in his face, not taking his eyes off the road. "Yo, try this. Try it." He continued annoyingly shaking the cup in his face. "Would you quit it, I don't want your fuckin' shake." Johnny said, furrowing his brows and pushing his hand away. "I'm not gonna quit it 'til you try it," Chris laughed while still holding out his arm. "Come on, it's good!"

Chris kept shaking the cup while chanting "try it" over and over. Johnny's frown deepened, finally feeling irritated with his friends annoyance. "Fuckin' hell, alright, I'll try it! Man, you're so annoying today." Johnny snapped, ripping the cup out of the other man's hand. Chris giggled at him, making Johnny just glare at him more. "Aw, don't pretend you don't love it." Chris teased, touching Johnny's cheek with his hand. " _Sure_." Johnny just replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

He was about to take a sip before a thought struck him, _this wo_ _uld techn_ _ically be a indir_ _ect kiss._ He grinned to himself at the thought and took a sip. Chris and him sometimes share things with each other but he can't remember the last time he shared a drink or something where he put his lips on together. There was this warm feeling perk up in his chest thinking about it.

"Hey, don't hog it all! Get your own, bitch."

"Fuck off." Johnny laughed taking more sips while making him annoyed now.

"I fucking paid for that." Chris frowned.

"What you want me to pay you back now?" Johnny asked smirking. 

"If you drink it all then yeah. Gimme my three bucks, fucker." Chris said. Johnny just chuckled handing back the cup to him. Chris grabbed it and put it in the cup holder. "Hey, since we're near by let's head back to the penthouse." Chris said, he was already driving down the road into the parking lot. Both entered the hotel, walking to the elevator they stepped in and rode up to the crib on the top floor. Walking in and downstairs, they saw there wasn't anyone there besides the two of them, usually there were Saints and strippers everywhere partying. But today everyone's gone and it was a great time to be alone together.

Being alone together was in fact amazing. The AC was turned all the way up, beers were cracked open and the Boss was starting to get more and more touchy. Oh it was amazing. Subtle touches here and there, but the lingering touches, on the leg when sitting and the arm, even sitting way too close to Johnny. He noticed, definitely noticed, and he liked it. Really loved the boldness in the Boss, he was playing the game again that's been going on wonderfully. He played back, of course, also touching Chris and getting in his personal space. One point he did put his hand on his hip, really wanting to slide his hand down to feel his nice muscular thighs, he didn't even try to be casual about that move. He wanted him to know.

Johnny was downstairs alone, Chris ran upstairs saying he was going to change clothes. Short time after he walked back down, when Johnny looked over at him his eyes went wide. The Boss stood there in front of him with a slight devious grin pulling on his lips. _Boss was real bold today_. He stood there practically half naked besides wearing a small swimming bottoms, almost looking like a speedo.

Johnny froze there, staring, his whole body felt hot under his clothes, even the chill air in the building can't help cool him down. If he didn't know better he would've thought he died and went to heaven. Boss' whole body was on display and his hands ached to touch it, roam everywhere and anywhere on his body. It was honestly the first he saw Chris like this and it was _phen_ _omenal._ Chris chuckled standing there, the look on his best friends face was priceless. He's pretty sure he broke him because Johnny didn't leave that spot for a few minutes plus he didn't say a word. A smirk plastered on his face he walked slowly towards the indoor pool, still wanting to tease the shit outta Johnny more. "I thought I'd go into the pool for awhile." Chris said, casualty in his tone but the teasing was thick.

His eyes were locked right on Johnny's as he went to the pool. He eventually broke eye contact by actually dipping in the pool and it felt like a spell that was casted on Johnny was broken. He blinked his eyes and moved over towards the edge of the pool where Chris was floating. "You wanna come in?" Chris asked in a low tone, smile showing teeth. Johnny looked away from him feeling flustered. "No, I'm fine." He grunts. "Aw, come on you baby, join me." Chris smiled up at him, resting his arms on the edge of the pool. "I'm not even have a swimsuit," Johnny flung out the crappiest excuse, and Chris knew it. "And I'm not a fuckin' baby."

He snorts through his nose. "You sure act like it," Chris mumbles. "Come join me then if you're not a _baby_." The word "baby" was stretched out in mocking tone. Johnny stared down at him expressionless, arms crossed. "Y'know I'm just gonna pull you in." He threatens, a toothy smirk plays on his face. "Oh yeah?" Johnny said, a brow arching up. "I'd love to see you try." 

They both knew that he was serious about what he said. Grabbing his leg he did pull him in, a big splash and a soaked gangster later, the Boss knew he was dead. All he could do is giggle as the other man fumed. "You're paying for this." Johnny said darkly. "Ooh, I'm so scared! I'm shaking!" Chris mocked, still laughing while pretending to cower in fear. Johnny launched at him as he laughed, both splashing and grabbing on to one another.

They wrestled in the water playfully for awhile, both laughing, until they were both holding on to each other. Calming down, they stood there bodies close and press together, both staring deep into each other eye's. Johnny's glasses were gone somewhere and Chris got lost staring into his brown beautiful eyes. Chris' were like golden honey and Johnny had no clue how that was possible, they were incredible. Johnny's hands slid up his sides as they still were in close together, Chris' arms lazily wrapped around his neck. Chris started closing to gap between them and leaned in, lips both brushing each other. Parting his lips, Johnny felt his hot breath on his lips. His body felt so warm against his, Johnny's hands roamed up and down his bare back also sliding down to his thighs and ass. He did grab it, not really caring anymore, it was squishy and soft and absolutely perfect. Chris snorted out a loud laugh as he grabbed his ass, it was actually pretty surprising. They end up standing there what felt like an eternity, both not moving an inch while being pressed together.

As his lips moved closer and almost planted on Johnny's the ringing of a phone went off. Both getting startled they backed off from each other. Johnny cleared his throat and climbed out of the pool, Chris following behind. Grabbing the buzzing phone off the table he answered it. It was some annoying call about the gang shit, he loves his work and being the boss but today it was ruining his fun time that could've been. As Johnny went off the change his wet clothes he ended the call, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and then sat at the couch. He pouted as he stared at the plasma screen, this is the first time he stepped that far with Johnny, it was amazing and left him tingling with bliss and he wasn't pleased that it was abruptly ruined.

Johnny came back down and walked in the living area, sitting next to him on the couch. Chris glanced over at him but then took a double take, Johnny was wearing one his shirts. Specifically one of his band shirts. Something warm bubbled inside him and he had to control himself to not look like a dumbass right there. He just settled with a huge dumb grin on his face instead. They sat there in comfortable silence watching tv, Chris leaned against Johnny daring to lay his head on him. Johnny smirked, resting his arm behind Chris.


	2. Reunited And It Feels So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gatboss week day 2: Reunions
> 
> Johnny misses the Boss hard when he flies out of the country to spend time with family for a few days.

Johnny sat on the couch with the grumpiest face. It's been a day without the Boss and he feels stupid that he's missing him so hard. Chris left to the airport the other day to fly out to Puerto Rico to visit family that still lives there he hasn't seen in forever, he said something that they couldn't fly over here though they wanted to. So, he sat there upset. Upset the Boss is gone for a few days plus him leaving Johnny in temporarily in charge for now. It's not he couldn't lead the Saints, it's just Johnny never wanted to, he found it boring and he admits he likes it better when the Boss is actually in charge.

"Look, I'm putting you in charge for awhile since I'll be gone for a couple days, I think you'll be able to handle it," Chris says, he stopped packing to look over at Johnny to smile at him. "Call me if anything happens, especially if some massive shit goes down. I'll be honest, it's a bit nerve wracking leaving the gang and without you for awhile."

He paused.

"But, I think everything will be fine. I'll text you when I'm on the plane and when I land." He was sounding like such a mom at the moment but he didn't care, he was filled with anxiety about leaving Johnny more than the gang also seeing some of his family again. His mother and father were actually here in the states but he's going to see his aunt's, uncle's and his grandparents.

Last thing he said before going off the his flight was "I'll miss you, honey", then he gave him a long goodbye kiss, one that lingers and you don't want to pull away from. They're relationship was still budding and they were testing the waters, but Chris started calling him honey when they were alone in private and were more intimate. Though he still mostly uses it to actually to tease him or he's actually irritated and he says it mockingly.

So, he sat upset and acting like a grouch because the Boss was away. He looked pretty childish pouting and crossing his arms. Being the boss was in fact boring just as he thought, he didn't understand how he did this everyday. Johnny does in fact have leadership in him, only when he truly scares the shit out of everyone and have them do what he wants. Maybe that's what Boss does, too. But he has a way he does things, something he apparently doesn't have. Their styles of leadership are massively different but still strikingly similar.

There wasn't much to really do with the gang, other than keeping most the properties and business running smoothly. Other than that he was completely bored with out his friend, maybe boyfriend. He's not sure and that's a topic for another day. He sat there on one of the couches in the Purgatory, everyone was down there, it's very busy today. His resting bitch face made it seem to tell every other Saint there not to fuck with him today, everyone seem to know why. Days before Boss actually left he announced to everyone at the crib he was putting Johnny in charge temporarily, he never told what happened or why he was traveling alone to somewhere but no one was brave enough to actually ask.

Shaundi was off doing something with someone, most likely at a party. All she said is she wanted to go out and not be stuck at the crib. Johnny really didn't care, just if she doesn't run into some shady bastards or another gang. Pierce though, he was there. Didn't have much to do at the moment, too. It was a pretty boring day, going way too slow.

"Yo, so, are you gonna sit there lookin' all pissed til Boss comes back?" Pierce pipes up, leaning on the back of one of the couchs facing Johnny.

Johnny sighed, frown deepening. Pierce snickers at him. "How 'bout we go get a drink, go to the strip club?" Pierce says, waving him on to follow him, "come on, man." Johnny reluctantly got up off the couch, standing up he walked over to him. "Alright, I'm driving through." Johnny says. "Whatever, man. Hey, can I pick to driving music? Boss threatened me last time if I even touched the radio, he's a crazy bastard." Pierce says, it was true though and funny, but actually threatening bodily harm to another over a damn radio station seemed extreme to him. Johnny just laughed at him, a genuine laugh. Just hearing that about the Boss slightly made him miss him less. Pierce gave him a quizzical look at Johnny as he walk up the stairs before him, he was simmering in anger less than five minutes ago then his mood changed in an instant.

Both Johnny and Pierce drove down to Technically Legal, they both sat at the bar together drinking. Pierce was going on and on about something about sports he thinks, he didn't know. His attention started shifting to something else, a something that was six feet tall, handsome, one who could beat the shit outta two dozen men and miles and miles away from him. Missing him ached, he wish he was sitting with them right now. Johnny was absentmindedly drinking his beer, thinking about the Boss and tuning out everyone, until Pierce hitting his shoulder snapped him back into reality. "Man, you're not listening to me at all are you?" Pierce sounded a bit irritated. 

He felt slightly guilty, Pierce did decide to take him out and he was ignoring his friend, he couldn't help though, his mind couldn't stop wandering. "Sorry." Johnny sighs. "You still thinking about Boss?" Pierce asks, he had some amusement in his voice. It was creepy how he knew, like he was reading his thoughts. "I mean, yeah. It's the first time he actually made me "boss", it's weird I guess." Johnny says before taking a drink of his beer. He did tell him the truth in a sense, he wasn't ready to just spill his feelings about between them to Pierce. They're good friends now but sharing something like that was off the table. "Yeah, It is kinda weird. Not that it's bad or nothing, is what I mean," Pierce explains, "Where did Boss go to anyways? He didn't actually, y'know, say anything about it, pretty weird if you ask me."

"Look, don't worry about it Pierce. He's just doing some business, he'll be back in a few days." Johnny says, putting his hand on his shoulder trying to explain it to him without giving out anything personal about the man in question. Boss liked to keep his personal life private to everyone else, Johnny was an exception of course. Pierce wasn't falling for it, he could tell he was holding a lot of information from him, which didn't sit so well with him. He wasn't about to start digging further though, if Gat isn't saying anything then that means Boss didn't want him to. He decided to let it slide for now.

"He's coming back in a few days you said?" Pierce asks, trying to change the subject. "Yup." Johnny just says, taking another long drink. Pierce just makes a face at him, done with his simple answers. He sighs, turning around in his seat at the bar to look at the ladies dancing instead. Johnny shifted a bit, too, to watch the dancer's. Him and Boss always head here together, it's funny because this place hasn't really changed much over the years.

As Pierce was checking out the girls he pulled out his phone out of his pocket to check if he got any calls or texts from Chris. Nothing yet, it made him frown at his phone. He wasn't much of a worrier but him not contacting him in awhile did make him wonder what's up. He could be busy with family or sleeping in because of jetlag, he made himself believe those thoughts instead of worrying. He retreated his phone in his pocket. 

"You ever get a girl yet?" Johnny asks.

"Nah man, not yet. Why, was someone asking about me?" Pierce asks, intrigued in his question.

"Was just wonderin' is all, never seen you with one. You like anybody?" Johnny says.

"I mean, yeah, this one chick actually. We met at this bar, she's a bartender but I don't know, we talked for awhile but I haven't seen her again." Pierce explains.

"Why not call her up or somethin'?" Johnny asks, "Seems likes she likes you."

"Eh, maybe. I might head down there later," Pierce shrugs, "Thanks Gat." Johnny raised up his beer and nodded at him in response. Pierce and Johnny sat there chatting for awhile until Pierce got distracted by two dancers walking by. "Damn girl, nice shoes." Is all he says before walking off following and chatting with them. Johnny sat there shaking his head watching go off, he personally wasn't interested in the dancers today. He ordered another beer until he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, hurrying to take it out he saw Chris was calling. Jumping out of his seat he went out in the hallway to have some quiet.

"Yo." Johnny says, answering the phone.

"Hey shitface," Chris replies, he sounded happy and tired over the phone. "Whatcha up to, the crib didn't burn down yet has it?" He jokes. "Nah, everything's burned down free here. Pierce and I are at Technically Legal, everything's fine here." Johnny says, leaning against the wall. "Oh yeah? That's good at least. Y'all really went to the strip club with out me, though? Wow." Chris says faking being hurt. "Sorry Boss, I didn't plan it. Hey, how is it over there? You sound tired." Johnny asks

He heard him stretch and groan over the phone. "It's really great over here, actually. I'm having a sweet time here. Sorry for not calling you earlier, the mix of the jet lag and the whole family here got me beat, so. I was just taking a nap but then I started thinking of you and..." Chris trails off, he wanted to say how much he misses him but then he started feeling flustered trying to say it. Johnny smiled though. "Um, well, how's being the boss a few days going?" Chris clears his throat, trying to change the subject. 

Chris heard his sigh through the phone and he couldn't help but laugh. "No offense but your jobs pretty boring." Johnny says. "Ah, I'd knew you'd like it." Chris says sarcastically. "I can't wait till you come back so I can be demoted already." Johnny says, making laugh loudly, god if he doesn't love hearing everytime he laughs. "Well I guess I should just stay here a bit longer, maybe another month, with that type of attitude." He joked, smirking. "I know you're joking but I'll fuckin' fly there myself and punch you if you do." Johnny threatens, though Chris knew he didn't mean it. "I love you too, babe." Chris laughs, he felt so much better talking with Johnny, he felt like home.

Chris was laying down on the bed in his grandparents guest bedroom, he was smiling while talking to Johnny, he is having a great time here but he feels homesick being away from him. He can't wait to jump in his arms and deeply kiss him again, maybe just make out with him right in the airport in front of everyone.

The days past brutally slow for Johnny, the first two days were tolerable but up the fifth day he was going out of his mind, but the Boss was finally coming back and he couldn't wait. Before he on his returning flight him and Johnny talked for hours that night. Johnny waited at the airport back in Stilwater, he sat there in the chairs by the gate checking his watch periodically. Ten minutes went by then twenty, now Johnny looked like how he was a few days ago in the Purgatory. Then he saw groups of people coming out of his arrival gate, he sat up trying to scan to see if he can spot the man in question in the crowd. 

A man with a baseball cap and some tropical shirt in the sea of people, yup that was him, Chris spotted Johnny and his face lit up. He sprinted over towards him rolling his bag behind him, he dropped it and gave Johnny a tight hug. Johnny almost lost his balance with the force of his embrace but he wrapped his arms tight around him, he felt so good to hold him. Johnny smiled when Chris buried his face in his neck. He pulled back and kissed him roughly, the thought of making out with Johnny at the airport actually made him crazy that he couldn't stop thinking about it. Johnny kissed back, he bit his lower lip liking his roughness. "I missed you fucking so much." Chris breathed after pulling back from the kiss. Johnny was smiling at him and just the sight alone made him feel crazy again, he loved it. "I missed you too." Johnny says in a low tone kissing him.


	3. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gatboss week day 3: Blood
> 
> Boss promised he'd take a bullet for any of the Saints, he always keeps his promises.

Shots rang out everywhere, a big mess of a gang fight was happening, everyone clashing together and falling. It felt like a tiny war was happening right now. Boss was mowing through majority of the rival gang members with such swiftness, he was used to handling big crowds of people attacking and shooting at him alone. Johnny, Shaundi and Pierce were back up plus a whole shit load of other Saints that were called in. Boss effortlessly managed to shoot at targets with his AR-50 XMAC and dodge returning bullets fastly flying towards him. He was such a sharp shooter in battle, accuracy on point and never missed a shot when in focus. It was like watching a god work if you had time to sit and watch him in action, he was majestic honestly.

Boss did get hit heavily in this fight but he wasn't out yet, he managed to get cover behind one parked car, still shooting. He lined up his aim leaning over the hood of the car and shot at least five people in one go before dropping down for cover to reload. Johnny made his way over towards where he was covering, squatting down beside him.

Man, ain't Johnny a beast in the thick of the battle either. Large automatic rifle in one hand mowing down the poor fuckers who thought it was a good idea to step up to the Saints. "Yo, Boss you okay?" Johnny asked, looking him over and seeing blood run down his left arm plus other blood marks on his shirt. Chris clicked in the new magazine with shaky hands, either from some blood loss or just high adrenaline -- who knows maybe both. His face was serious as always when he's gunning down people but the tone in his voice always never matched.

"Yeah, just fucking peachy." He said, sarcasm in his tone, his body took a lot of damage and just sitting there for a couple of minutes he can feel it all over, he was throbbing. His arm was so sore and his side ached horribly, but he had to keep going, backing down from a fight wasn't something he does and he's not gonna start now. He poked his head out to look around the corner and saw a lot of the rival gang just scattered including his own but a group a few yards away were in front of them shooting at someone else, totally blind to notice them. He chuckled at how stupid they are. He looked back behind him to see Johnny there, looking ready as ever, that made his confidence grow. "I'll start shooting and you cover me, alright?" Chris said, Johnny nodded at him in agreement readying his gun to shoot.

Chris stood up and shot at the gang of assholes on their turf, stepping out away from the car. Johnny followed suit, shooting as back up cover. The group crashed down to the ground like a sack of bricks immediately. "Nice one, Boss!" Johnny came up to stand more closer to him giving him a quick high five, Chris high fived back slightly smiling. He looked around the area and the color he saw most was purple, and that made him happy to see, they were winning as usual. They were still some dumbasses who _did_ _n't_ get the message and still continued to fight back, he had to hand it to them they were pretty fucking bold. He saw Shaundi and Pierce taking the reins this time, surprisingly actually working together instead bickering at together, maybe being in the action you forget about killing each other. He was proud of them, they grew up a lot through these past months.

Everyone was busy shooting at someone, Chris was aiming at someone until he caught something in the corner of his eye. Someone hidden way in the back from everyone, he was aimed at Johnny ready to shoot, no one else saw him for some reason. Everything went in slow motion at that point, the gun went off and Johnny was aimed in another direction, he would definitely get hit. He had to do something, his eyes widen and it felt like he stopped breathing during that whole minute. Not hesitating, he ran straight towards Johnny as the bullet flew closer, pushing him hard out of the way the bullet struck his stomach instead. He winced as a sharp pain filled his body before he collapsed to the ground.

"Boss?!" The other two yelled, witnessing their own boss fall to the ground in horror.

Johnny groaned rubbing his head when he hit the ground. " _Motherfucker_." He propped himself up off the ground to see the Boss lying facedown on the pavement. Something striked painfully in his chest as he looked at his motionless body. He was at his side in a flash, every thought ran through his head making him not able to think straight. _Did he got shot? Is he dead? Don't fucking_ _da_ _re_ _tell_ _me he's dead._ _Did he rea_ _lly took a bullet for me?_ These thoughts ran through his mind quickly, panic settling in him and making his heart race rapidly.

Shaundi and Pierce made their way over as Johnny carefully rolled him over on his back, he was met with moaning and a lot of blood rushing out of his gut. Johnny's stomach dropped witnessing him like that, all he could think to do is press his hands on the wound to stop the bleeding, making Chris groan loudly with the pain. He was conscious, thank god, but he was really out of it and mumbling something incoherent.

The other two watched not knowing what to do exactly, seeing their leader injured left them standing there helpless. Johnny's anger rise fast. "What are you guys fuckin' standing there for?! Help get him to the car!" Johnny yelled loudly, making the two flinch for a second. "The cops are gonna come soon, we gotta go quickly." Johnny lifted up his upper body as Pierce lifted up his legs, both carrying and hurrying to the car, Shaundi was close behind running near them. Chris' head lulled to the side as they carried him, eyes closed and blood dripping down the side of his mouth.

They got him to the car, lying him down in the backseat. Shaundi was back there with him, she pressed down some cloth on the wound to keep the blood from rushing. Johnny jumped in the driver's seat and Pierce in the passagers, ready to keep look out for anyone who wants to tail them. Leaving when some stragglers were left was unusual for them but they had to act fast, killing all of them were useless. Johnny sped fast towards the Purgatory instead, going straight to the hospital was risky since some gang members could be following them. He doesn't want that repeating again. He'll get help there and be save, at least they had some medical help.

\------

Chris woke up suddenly to so many voices arguing about something he couldn't make out, his head hurt so much to process anything. His heavy lidded eyes slowly opened and he saw Johnny standing next to the bed on the right side of him, Shaundi and Pierce were standing at the end. He noticed that they all were in his room finally. "The fuck you guys yelling for?" Chris groans, making everyone stop what they were doing. "Why am I in bed?" He looks around more trying to remember what happened.

"Boss, your okay!" Shaundi exclaimed happily with relief.

"Yo, can guys head outside, I wanna talk to the Boss alone." Johnny ordered, his voice sounded like he wasn't as happy as Shaundi. Pierce and Shaundi left quickly after. As the door clicked shut Johnny stood facing towards Chris, face showing he was in fact pissed off. "Quick question, are you really that stupid? The fuck is the matter with you that you lunge yourself in front of a fuckin' bullet?!" Johnny was seething. Chris slowly propped himself so he was sitting up, he didn't understand why he was so angry at him for, it made him frown back at him. "Jeez, maybe because you'd be the one in this bed instead of me, dumbass." Chris bites back. Johnny exhaled loudly rubbing his hands on his face, messing up his glasses. "Well you didn't have to go and get shot because of me!" Johnny yelled.

Chris didn't respond, he was distracted as he was trying to fix the pillow behind him to get more comfortable. "You really are an idiot." Johnny sighed, stomping towards him, lifting the pillow and fixing it for him, huffing. Chris leaned back into the fluffy pillow, a bit stunned that Johnny would help him even though he's yelling at him. "Thanks." He said softly. He then grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to him, before he tried to pace around his room to yell at him some more. "Look, I promised I'd take a bullet for any of my Saints, especially for you and I always keep my promises." Chris said quietly looking up at Johnny.

Johnny stared down at him, not knowing what to say after that, he couldn't believe he'd just throw himself in front of bullets like that even for him. _He is so stupid._ "Just don't do that again, smartass." He grunts, still feeling mad about what he did and at himself. Chris rubbed his hand up and down on his arm as Johnny sat on the bed next to him. "I won't, I promise. Hey, you wanna take a peak?" Chris says as he carefully lifted his shirt showing his bandages wrapped around his stomach, there was one wrapped on his bicep, too. Johnny leaned closer to look at them, his heart stung staring at it, making him sigh. "Does it hurt?" Johnny asked, not looking away. "It's a bit sore, but I'm fine." Chris said, smiling at him. He looked tired and a like wreck.

"You need anything, want something to eat?" Johnny asked.

"I can go for some fries and a blunt if I'm gonna be honest." Chris laughed, settling down more in the covers, fatigue starting to take him over. 

Johnny leaned over him to kiss him, Chris kissed back eagerly, putting both his hands on his cheeks, pulling him closer into the kiss. Johnny could feel him smiling, making all his previous anger melt away.


	4. Detention Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gatboss week day 5: Alternate Universe
> 
> If Boss and Johnny met each other in highschool way before the Third Street Saints even happened. Two aggressive kids clash when they're sent to detention, friendship ensues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping day 4 for now bc I haven't had a solid idea for it yet, also this concept was so good I couldn't not write it out. Enjoy!

"Just sit down and shut up." An angry teacher yelled as he escorted an equally angry young teen by the arm into the classroom.

Huffing, the teen aggressively pulled his arm out of the teacher's grasp, stomping towards one of the empty seats in front of the class and carelessly fell into it. Throwing a small tantrum he pushed his bookbag off the desk, folding his arms on top of the surface and laying his head in them.

He got in another fight -- again -- and got thrown in detention, something that just flared up his aggression even more. All he wanted to do is go to the arcade after school liked he planned, _but no_ , some dickhead kids had to start shit with him again, they fully knowing he'll won't back down to them. So, he was here instead, sitting in an almost empty classroom, pissed off as ever.

There was in fact another kid in the classroom, a male teen who looked a bit older than he was, well he assumed, maybe they were the same age who knew? He sat a few rows away where he was sitting, he was sitting there way before he stormed in the room. He side glanced over at him, the older teen had his hands behind his head and legs crossed, looking like he was right at home instead of a classroom. Maybe he's been thrown in here a lot more frequently, Chris knows he has but he hasn't seen him in here before, actually he doesn't recognize this guy at all. Besides being older, he had black hair but an ugly blonde dyed tips, glasses and a purple t-shirt. Just studying him he couldn't match his face from anywhere, not even his name.

The boy in question felt his gaze upon him and looked over where the pissed and curly haired boy sat, who just previously got here. Their eyes met briefly before Chris whipped his head away from him, making the boy arch his brows in confusion. He didn't dwell on it. Shit, he only had at least half an hour left here and he'll be out to cause more trouble, it's just detention after all. He just sat there doing fuck nothing, bored out of his mind, he'd rather break something, steal something, punch someone.

His gaze glanced back on the previously pissed kid, who he saw now him pulling out a notebook and some pens and scribbled _some_ _thing._ This dude wasn't actually doing homework is he? He laughed as he watched him, though the curly head kid was way to focus and fastly moving his hand on his notebook. He stopped paying attention to what he was writing and noticed he didn't recognize this kid. Like ever. Did he ever go to this school before? He wasn't in his class the last time he checked. It was a complete mystery that really strucked him. He wasn't the one to make friends in detention, but he was pulled to ask who he was at least.

"Yo, shrimpy." Johnny called out loudly, making Chris jump slightly and stop what he was writing, looking over at him. "Huh?" Is all he replied, looking at him with confusion on his face. "Whatcha writin' over there?" He said, pointing a finger at the paper with some scribbles. Chris' eyes widen and shoulders tensed, he bite his bottom lip and look at all his drawings, trying to cover them up with his hand. "It's not none of your damn business." He says sharply, giving him the cold shoulder in response. He already had enough of people for today, all he wanted was some peace and quiet for thirty minutes.

Johnny's eyebrows raised, the cockiness on this little shit. He got up from his seat and walked over in front of the quiet teen, he went back doing what he was previously doing and completely ignoring him. He wondered how this wimpy but smartass kid even got into detention in the first place. What did he do, steal someone's eraser and make them cry like a baby? Johnny made his way to the front of his desk, looming over him and watching him draw. _That's what_ _he's up to_ , he thought.

Getting up closer to him Johnny studied him much better, a resting bitch face was plastered on him, he saw some dried blood that wasn't perfectly cleaned off under his nose, also some detectable bruises on his face. He had bruised knuckles, too, on his right hand and had a purple cast on his left arm. Looking at it better he saw it was littered with drawings and signature's. This punk knew how to fight and he had friends, more and more he looked at him he was surprised.

Chris slowly noticed him standing there and he felt uncomfortable with him so close. He naturally put up his defenses, he didn't know what his exact intentions were. He mostly likely wanted to mess with him, which is natural since everyone pick fights with him every chance they got. He didn't understand why though, I guess he was quiet, reserved, closed off from most people and pretty damn weird apparently. It was easy to bully him they thought, he's quiet so he _must_ be weak. Funny thing is they never expect him to actually fight back, it always without fail surprises everyone. Today though he was tired and mentally exhausted from fighting, the always need to feel like he has to defend himself all the time, it's exhausting.

His eyes were filled with agitation when looking up at the other older teen, he just wanted to be left alone and wasn't it the mood for chatting. "Whatcha's name, smartass?" Johnny asked, looking down on him meet his eyes. "Eat a dick." Chris clearly showed he wasn't in the mood, it made Johnny smirk wide though. _This fucking kid._ "Don't have to be so hostile, I'm just askin' a question s'all!" Johnny put his hands up, trying to be friendly towards him. If it was anyone else he'd probably punched them in the mouth for saying that, but for some reason he didn't feel angry or threatened by him. It was weird and unusual, he didn't like it.

"I don't care for your questions, so why don't you take yourself and your frosted tips else where." He snapped, his discomfort rised high and his guard was up. Johnny had to laugh at that one, though he wasn't laughing at him, he was laughing at the insult. "Damn, ain't you a fiesty one? No wonder why your in detention." Johnny snarked back. "Oh, and I'm guessing you're such a saint. That's why your in here, too, right?" The sarcasm was thick. Johnny kept smirking, though his niceness quickly started going away now feeling irritated by the smartass. "Alright then, tell me why you're in here then, princess." Johnny said, temper rising. "God, so annoying. You talk too much." Chris huffed, he was beyond annoyed by him now.

The effortlessness of dismissing Johnny just drove him up the wall, he was five seconds away of dragging him by the hoodie he was wearing and wailing on him in the hallway, gladly earning him more detention.

"Why are you in detention?" The teen asked, his mood weirdly changed.

Johnny looked at him in disbelief, he threw insults and bitched at him, now he's asking _him_ questions? "I killed a bunch of people." He bit back at him, sitting backwards in one of the empty chairs he ended up dragging to his previous spot. "Man, I don't think they should've left you unsupervised then." God, he didn't know if he liked this kid or if he wanted to punch him. Chris flipped to a new sheet of paper and started aimlessly doodling, Johnny peered at it, he wasn't a master at the arts but his scribbles were something, that something that resembled a lot like graffiti art he see's in the Row. Maybe this fucker did some of those. Chris glanced up quickly seeing Johnny watching him work and he quietly sighed through his nose, he was such a pest and he wouldn't leave.

"I'm... Christian by the way." He said, nervousness in his voice, it seemed like he still didn't trust him but Johnny didn't blame him. They only met for fifteen minutes, it's not like they're best friends or something. Finally getting his name he seemed somewhat satisfied, on his weird voyage to seek answers from this weird kid. "I'm Johnny." He said plainly, might as well offer his name too since the other teen gingerly did so unprompted. Chris smiled though. "So, you in my class or somethin'? Because I'm pretty sure I've never seen you once in my life around school." Johnny asked.

"I don't think so."

He thought hard while answering, it was weird, they've never cross paths before today. Yeah, Chris might be a ghost to some but he remembers people and their faces, Johnny's isn't familiar though. "What class are you in?" Chris asked, finally tearing his focus away from his notebook for once. "Mrs. Jefferson, you?" Johnny said. "Mr. Monroe."

Johnny knew that class, it was a junior year. Damn, he wasn't that young as he thought. He looked liked a jr high schooler and sounded like he didn't hit puberty yet, with this new information he was way older then he let on. Who the hell is this guy? He gets stranger and stranger. "So, _Chris_ , whatcha in here for? Don't tell me it was some sissy bullshit." Johnny said, putting emphasis on the use of his name and going back to his original question. "Only if you tell me why you're in here after." He still had some coldness to him, still guarded. "Fine, deal." Johnny sighed, shaking his good hand on it.

Chris started explaining that minutes before being sent here, some group of boys were hanging outside in the hallway. Walking past them to leave school, it was the end of the day, the dumbasses just had to start calling him names and throwing insults. He wasn't going to entertain them and fight back like they wanted, but things escalated quickly that he indeed had to. Next thing he knew he was on top of the loud aggressor, holding him down by the throat and bashing him in the face, the other boys cheered as they watched the brawl happen before them. Once he starts fighting all the rage comes out and he can't be stopped. "--Then one of the teachers came down the hallway and saw me on top of the fucker, pulled me off of him and sends _me_ to detention, like I actually did anything wrong." Chris explained the whole situation to Johnny, not letting go of his anger and rolling his eyes.

His eyes were wide and he was hanging on every word of the younger teens story, _this pipsq_ _ueak can fight holy shit._ He was starting to like this kid better, even if he is annoying. "Holy shit." Is all he says, his face beamed like how a kid looks like on Christmas morning. Chris just smirks awkwardly at his compliment, well he thinks it's one. "I didn't think you could fight with a cast let alone broken arm, proved me wrong." Johnny said "Hey, how did you get that anyways." He pointed at the purple cast. Chris looked down on it then back to Johnny, "Oh, I fell." Is all he says with the most casualty in his voice, like he was saying the most obvious answer. Johnny stared at him, waiting if he was going to elaborate anytime soon.

" _Well?_ " Johnny asked, annoyed.

He actually laughed at him. "I didn't get this in a fight, if you thought that. Yeah, no, I was riding my bike and I crashed really bad, hence the cast." He gestured to it.

"Oh." Johnny nodded, a bit disappointed really. 

He wanted to hear another cool story from him. "You wanna sign it?" Chris asked, his voice was so quiet for a second. It was so weird that this kid can be so silent and awkward but then actually bitch and be annoying towards him at the same time, he acted like a different person. "Yeah, why not." Johnny said, grabbing a pen and scribbling his name on the cast, there wasn't as much names on here. "Purple, nice color." He compliments as he finished writing. The kids face lit up as he looked at the newly decorated cast. Maybe this guy didn't have so much friends as he thought before, he didn't see why, the kid was pretty cool. A bit weird and awkward here and there, but who isn't really?

"You live around here or somethin'?" Johnny asked, "Like, you a Stilwater native?"

"Oh, yeah, I live in the Mission Beach district in Saint--" Chris was explaining until Johnny cut in and finished what he was saying. "Saints Row?!" He said surprised, a bit too loudly. "C'mon man, you can't tell me you live in the Row and go to the same school as me then we never bump into each other ever!" His voice was so loud that it made Chris flinch for a second, though he did smile excitedly. "I can't believe this." Chris shook his head in disbelief, smiling. "I'm usually by that creepy church, at the arcade or basketball court if that helps." Chris said. "Yeah, it does, I'll try looking for you next time." Johnny said, smirking.

The thirty minutes of detention were over as the school bell rang. Chris grabbed his bag putting everything away and started leaving the class, Johnny walking behind him. He didn't notice actually how tall Johnny was since they were sitting, comparing quickly he was at least four inches taller. They walked through the empty hallway together, Chris was silent, as usual. Until he spoke up, like he remembered something.

"Hey, you never told me why you were in detention, you promised after!"

"I told you, I killed a bunch of people. Why would I lie about that?" Johnny had a shit eating grin.

"Fuck off, _Jonathan."_ Chris said, shoving Johnny.

"Screw you, _Christ_ _ian_." Johnny said, shoving back.

"I'm going to the arcade. You can come if you want, I don't care." He said coldly, putting his hood up over his head and hands in his pockets.

Johnny's grin grew as they exited the building. Chris was walking off down the stairs outside before him. Even though the younger boy was acting coldly towards him, his fondness for him grew.

There was something special about him, something he hasn't seen in a person before.


	5. Undying Loyalty or Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gatboss Week day 4: Loyalty
> 
> It went to Playa and Johnny to Boss and Johnny to Chris and Johnny. They were an odd pair that easily fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's day 4. If I'm gonna be honest I had a hard time thinking of an idea for this one, idk why. Also I'm not so happy with this one but I wanted to post for day 4. 
> 
> I'll be working on 6 and 7 still, though they're a bit late lol.
> 
> Also sorry 4 and 5 are out of order now;;

It went to Playa and Johnny to Boss and Johnny to _Chris_ and Johnny. They were an odd pair that easily fit, two psychopaths destroying everything in their way. Even Julius Little saw and regretted it.

Way in the beginning they didn't think much of each other, Playa didn't look much as Johnny said and thought. Playa thought Johnny was loud and annoying, he never said it though, well to his face at least.

After awhile they went on missions together to tear down the Vice King's, both of their opinions changed. Playa was a fucking wrecking ball, just coming into battle, some times alone, destroying everything and everyone in his path. Johnny, still annoying and loud -- that never changed, was badass and a crazy motherfucker. Playa loved it. They both fit together, it just worked. They eventually became fast friends, even best friends. Playa saving Johnny after he got his knee shot and he sacrificed himself and Johnny rescuing Playa after getting fucked up by some crazy Carnales and saving his live, they're bond was strong and solid, it just couldn't be tampered with.

Even when Playa went on that boat alone that night and getting blown up, suffering severe burns and long lasting effects of the trauma after, their friendship and loyalty never was questioned.

Johnny tried to avenge him, he got sent to jail and put on death row. Even after all of that he had hope for the kid, he never believed he died, that kid survived getting stabbed and having his throat sliced plus getting shot, shoved in a trunk and almost drowned while witnessing another lieutenant die right next to him. How could he possibly die from a boat explosion if he survived all of that?

His belief of the Saints coming back never wavered. He just knew.

Playa now Boss coming to rescue him from death row proved that, he was never surprised he would come. It's like he gained a sixth sense or something being friends with him, it was unnatural.

Taking the city back was a challenge, losing friends on the way and hit by grief ten times as strong. But Boss had Johnny's back and Johnny had Boss'. Losing Aisha was devastating and broke Johnny, but the love and care Boss shown for him after was something else, not only he took him to the hospital gunning down Ronin on the way he went out of way to hunt down the bastard to killed her. There was something in Johnny that he never felt before. Was it appreciation? No. Admiration? _Maybe._ There was loyalty, though. That never left. But, maybe, just maybe there was love.

Did he love the Boss, hell yeah, he's his best friend. Was he in love? That was something he couldn't figure out, he was delusional.

They had this certain bond, a bond that kept them strung together. _Soulm_ _ates._

After taking over Stilwater, their love started bubbling, started exploding like police cars after a rocket launcher was shot at them. They're undying loyalty shifted, they started loving each other.

It went slow, months of pining and teasing, flirting and making questionable jokes about each other's feelings. Ones you ponder and analyzed over and over, wondering _did they act_ _ually meant_ _that_? Then it crashed like a runaway train, flirting turned to touching, touching turned to kissing, kissing turned to sloppy make outs. It was good, fucking amazing actually. It felt right.

Reality crashed down and that runaway train turned into a firey blaze.

Johnny sacrificed himself for the Saints but more importantly for him, he gave away his life for him. He was devastated, heart shattered in a million pieces. His best friend was gone, his so called boyfriend, his soulmate, gone forever because he was selfless. He questioned why exactly he did that, why Johnny Gat deserve to die and not him. He knew he was loyal to him and the feelings were mutual but Johnny didn't _des_ _erve_ that, he deserved to be with him, alive with the Saints. Boss couldn't forgive himself after that, it was his fault. He ran away like a coward while his best friend took on enemies alone. Why should he not feel guilty, if he did something Johnny would be alive.

His grief turned into anger, depression and revenge. People will pay for his death, and they did. Even after all the bloodshed, he still felt empty, he was still alone and heartbroken. His lover and best friend was gone and couldn't do anything about it, he was completely helpless. He went absolutely crazy.

Years pasted but the feeling of emptiness never left his heart, being the president was an unfamiliar feeling to him. It was different, being the Boss all the years now people called him _presi_ _dent_. Johnny couldn't see this unbelievable achievement and he couldn't see him sitting in that big office. He felt alone still, it was permanent feeling in his bones. He hated it, dispised it.

He ended up getting a bust of him on his desk and a portrait that hanged across from him. It didn't make him too alone after.

The shit show of getting abducted along with the others was something he didn't see, even with Kinzie's warnings.

On the way saving his crew from their nightmares, the possibility on Johnny being alive surfaced, and he clinged desperately to that thought like if he let go of it it'll disappear in to dust. Even with everyone's voices saying he's dead and he shouldn't rescue him, he ignored them. He knew they were wrong, he knew it in his heart. Johnny is alive and he promises to walk through hell to get him back, no matter what.

And he did, he walked in that simulation where Johnny was stuck repeating year after year, possibly going insane. And walked beside him, fighting virtual fakes of the Vk's and Ronin, and even "saving" Aisha at the end. But really at the end he saved Johnny. He couldn't believe it still, the butterflies in his stomach and his heart skipping a beat seeing Johnny in the flesh -- and in the nude.

_He is here and he is alive._

Boss had no words, years being alone without him wishing he would return to him and he finally did. Boss was ecstatic. All he wanted to do was hold him tight to never have him leave again and kiss him. Just to touch him all over and try to convince himself he is real and alive.

After awhile, lost feelings bubbled over, anxiety filled his body. He wanted to tell Johnny everything that happened over the years, so much shit he missed. He wanted to talk about the past and all its glory. But importantly he wanted to tell him his feelings, his deep and genuine emotions, ones he held inside what feels like forever eating his insides. He felt like he wasn't able to have the privilege to do it.

He walked up to Johnny, whole body a wreck with so many emotions running through him at once. Next thing Johnny knew Boss just spilled his guts to him, he was surprised but at the same time he wasn't. He knew how he felt even before everything but they didn't have much time to explore it. He was surprised that Boss was open to say all of it, he was so proud of him. His love and adoration soared, heart basically bursting and every feeling flooding him at the same time.

Johnny didn't hesitate, he went in and sealed his lips over Chris' in an instant, hungry for waiting. Desperate to touch and kiss him all over him.


End file.
